


Escape to Starling City

by CWMaddy (orphan_account)



Series: Killer Frost: Too Cool To Care [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Caitlin's losing it, F/M, Frozen (2013) References, Haywire powers, I won't allow it, I'm not realistic, Killer Frost Origin, Melt Down, No one can be happy, The Feels are Strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CWMaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that has happened, what with Cisco and Harrison's death, and Caitlin's new powers, she finds that there's nothing left to do but run. But nothing is ever that easy, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape to Starling City

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long, I hope this isn't horribly written, and I tried to make it descriptive. But I might've failed miserably. I also might've layed the "lack of control of powers" on a little thick.

After calling Iris, Caitlin got in her car and sped home. She took deep breaths in order to keep tears from clouding up her eyesight. She didn't need to crash into someone and be responsible for yet another death today. When she got to her apartment, she had to pry her eyes away from the frozen bits on the steering wheel where her hands had been placed. 

Caitlin burst into her apartment, dropping her keys onto the kitchen counter and running into her room to yank open several drawers after pulling a suitcase out of the closet. She didn't pack any nice professional clothing, for she knew that she had to lay low. Plus, wearing pencil skirts and heels like she always did would make it difficult to run away if she was found by someone she knew. After packing, Caitlin changed out of her work clothes and into a dark pair of jeans, a navy blue hoodie, and a pair of sneakers. She had gotten out a pen and a notepad, and began to write a short note for whoever was to find it, whether that person be Barry or Ronnie or Iris. She was just finishing up with signing her name when her phone rang. 

She paused abruptly, walking over to her cell phone that was on her bedside table and next to a framed picture of her, Barry, Cisco, and Dr. Wells. She picked up the picture, ignoring her cell and its lit-up screen that read "Barry Allen". She stood there, clutching the frame, staring at the photograph from when everything had been okay. Before everything had gone to hell, before everyone found out Harrison knew that the particle accelerator could explode, before Harrison turned out to be a lying, murderous, psycho-speedster. Before Cisco had died. 

Cisco.

He looked so happy in that picture, his eyes were sparkling and he was wearing a toothy grin. An image of him lying dead on the ground and the emptiness in his lifeless eyes ran through her mind, and her grip on the picture tightened. Suddenly, ice frosted over the glass, and Caitlin gasped, dropping the photograph. The glass shattered as it hit the ground of her apartment. That was the exact moment when Caitlin snapped. 

Staggering backwards and breathing heavily, she looked around her bedroom. She felt trapped, like the walls were closing in on her. Grabbing onto a lamp on the bedside table, she screamed, throwing it to the ground. The broken pieces scattered across the floor. She ripped drawers out of their place and tore the sheets off the bed. She knocked an ugly painting off of the wall, and smashed a vase that she had gotten as an engagement present. Finally, falling ungracefully to the floor, Caitlin covered her mouth as she let out a broken sob. 

She needed to leave. She needed to run, to hide, to keep everyone safe. She had to go. Grabbing her wallet from her room, she exited her old home, leaving her keys and phone as she dragged her suitcase behind her; quickly walking to the elevator. She left the complex without a single word, throwing her hood on as she hailed a taxi. Looking out the window, she noticed that the sky was gray and the streets mostly empty. She supposed that it had to do something with the tsunami Barry stopped. Of course no one would want to go sight seeing after a "natural disaster" was just barely avoided. The tone of the city matched her mood, really. Miserable, defenseless, and afraid.

When she got to the train station, she bought a one way ticket to the only place she knew almost as well as she knew Central. Ten minutes later, she was boarding a train to Starling City. Sitting down, with her suitcase stored away in the overhead compartment, Caitlin stared out the window as the train began moving. She could see her gaunt-looking reflection in the glass, and lightly traced her fingers over it. A thin layer of ice started crawling up the window, and she clenched her fist in frustration.

She thought about what she would do when she got to Starling. She'd need a place to stay, a cheap motel maybe. Once she got a fake ID (there was most definitely a person she could get one from in that shady city), she'd get an inconspicuous job so she could pay for a small apartment. Maybe she'd color her hair in order to be less recognizable. Hopefully she'd never run into someone she knew, like Oliver or Felicity or Mr. Diggle. To avoid that from happening, she'd probably have to stay in the glades. She could clearly defend herself, afterall.

Everything was going to change. It had already started changing, beginning with her murdering Dr. Wells. She had no other choice than to let it happen. And so, Caitlin fell asleep on the train, thinking up her plans to start up her new life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours after Caitlin had fled from Central City, what was left of Team Flash went to Caitlin's abandoned apartment and found the note in her destroyed bedroom. The note read: 

_Dear Barry or Iris or whoever finds this,_

_Please forgive me, but I won't be home again. Not if I want to keep you all safe. After what happened today, how could I return? My life where I had friends and when I was relatively safe is over. Now, Cisco is dead and so is Wells. I have powers. Very, very dangerous powers at that. Powers that I haven't gained control of yet, and it scares me. I won't risk hurting anyone else. And because of this, I'm not coming back. I can't._

_Love,_  
_Caitlin_

**Author's Note:**

> I totally got the beginning of the letter from the Evanescence song "Missing". I also got the ending from the re-cap trailer of The Flash from before season 2 aired. I have no shame. Hope this was decently written. Also, I learned how to italicize text, yay!


End file.
